Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy
by Shika.Tot
Summary: Greg ruins Nick's perfect date, and he tries to make it up to him. GregNick Oneshot please rr Song fic.


_Hello. My first try at a a yaoi fic for CSI, hope you like it, and if ya want ya can review please and thank you: )_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and Good OldFashioned Lover Boy is a song by Queen._

_

* * *

_

_I can dim the lights  
And sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two  
I can serenade and gently play  
On your heart strings  
Be your Valentino just for you_

Nick wanted a romantic night. He wanted everything perfect. Nick was the romantic type, well his date, wasn't.  
"Look, I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you. Baby, I'm sorry!" Greg said.  
Sighing Nick said, "I don't blame you, this isn't what you I like know, just order pizza, I'll clean up."

Greg walked into the kitchen to try and find Nick's phone and phonebook. Why didn't Nick get that he wasn't the candle lit, soft music in the background, wine sipping guy? He was a pop, (once in a while beer) 'n pizza kinda guy. As he dialled the pizza place he peeked into the living room where Nick was cleaning up the spilled wine glass, and trying to take the stain out of the rug. Greg felt bad about what happened. He saw how badly Nick had wanted this night to go perfectly. Instead he had a ruined table cloth, a stained rug, and broken glass everywhere.

_Ooh love Ooh lover boy  
What ya doin' tonight, hey boy?  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy_

Greg took a bit of his pizza. The silence was uncomfortable; Nick hadn't said a word since he had paid for the pizza, that was almost thirty minutes, and if you knew Greg, five minutes without talking is torture.  
"Alright Nick, this has gone on long enough! Talk to me," He pleaded.  
"Do you know what day it is?" Nick asked.  
"Yes, our first year as a couple," Greg said.  
"Ya, and so I wanted to do something different. I wanted this night to be perfect," Nick sighed.  
"Nick, this is perfect, I love just being with you," Greg said with a smile.  
"Wow, it sounds so good, it would have been better if there wasn't pineapple in your teeth," Nick said about to lean in for a kiss. Greg happily kissed him back after he fished the pineapple out of his teeth.  
"I think I have an idea of something even better," Greg said with a smile.  
"I see and what might that be?" Nick asked in his smooth Texan accent. Greg grabbed Nick's butt and walked into his bedroom.  
Nick sighed again but followed Greg to the bedroom.

_Ooh let me feel you heartbeat  
(Grow faster faster)  
Ooh can you feel my love heat  
Come on and sit on my hot seat of love  
And tell me how do you feel right after all  
I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word your wish is my command_

Nick was lying in bed, Greg asleep on his stomach. Snoring slightly, Nick laugh, it truly was cute. Nick couldn't sleep and he didn't want to wake his sleeping lover so he stayed put. He was thing about the disaster Greg had caused. Greg had spilt his wine and when he had gone to clean it he hit the candles. The candles fell and light the table cloth on fire. Greg jumped out and went to throw the water on the fire, knocking his plate to the floor. All well Nick was stunned, not knowing to laugh or try and help him out. Finally the fire was put out as Nick threw the water out of a pitcher on the small fire. All Nick had wanted was a romantic night. Greg never seemed to want to go out for supper at a fancy place, he knew it wasn't that because he was ashamed of being gay, they did other things, but whenever Nick even mentioned somewhere were even semi-formal attire was need Greg would change the subject and ask if he wanted to just rent a movie and get Chinese, or to cook a chicken. Nick wasn't mad, he was disappointed.

_Ooh love Ooh lover boy  
what ya doin' tonight hey boy?  
Write my letter, feel much better  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone_

"So Greg, how was your and Nick's 'special' night?" Catherine asked pouring herself some coffee as she waited for Grissom to assign them there task for the night.  
"I nearly set his house on fire," Greg grumbled. Though Nick said everything was fine, and they had had sex, great sex if you asked Greg, but Nick was acting differently.  
"How on earth did you to that?" Catherine laughed. He explained the situation and Catherine was trying not to laugh even harder.  
"It's not funny Catherine." Greg frowned. "I ruined his perfect date. He had made all this fancy food, and I mean it looked so nice, the table cloth, the candles, the plates set perfectly, wine, and then I ruined it on him. He seems mad."  
"He acted fine today," Catherine said.  
"Something's off and don't know what." Greg said.  
"Why not make it up to him?" Catherine asked with a smile.  
"And how do you suppose I do that?" Greg asked.  
"Treat him to dinner," Catherine answered.  
"Wh…" Greg was about to ask more when Grissom, Sara, Warrick and Nick walked into the break room. Greg smiled at Nick, Nick smiled back but it wasn't his usual happy to see you smile.  
_Treat him to dinner._

_When I'm not with you  
Think of you always I miss you  
(I miss those long hot summer nights)  
When I'm not with you  
Think of me always, love you, love you  
Hey boy where did you get it from?  
Hey boy where did you go?  
I learned my passion  
In the good old fashioned school of lover boys_

"So have you thought about what I said?" Catherine asked after she and Greg had solved a very dumb robbery were the robber dropped his wallet with his drivers license, birth certificate, and other such things.  
"Ya, but how is that…" Greg was interrupted as Nick and Sara walked into the break room.  
"Are you guy done already?" Sara asked.  
"Ya it was a complete waste of time. The robber left his wallet behind, and didn't bother to wear gloves," Catherine laughed.  
"Man, why couldn't we have a dud?" Sara laughed asking Nick.  
"Cause you can't have to many duds in one night," Nick said leaving the break room with the sandwich he had fished out of the fridge.  
Sara looked at Greg and then Catherine. Catherine gave her a look that said I'll explain later.

"Ouch," Greg said when Sara left the room.  
Catherine reached into her purse. "You still wanna make it up to Nick?"  
Greg nodded, trying to figure out what she was looking for.  
"There you are!" She said as she pulled out a burnt CD. Greg gave her a questioning look.  
"It's Lindsey's but I'm sure she won't mind," Catherine said handing the CD over to him.  
"Queen's Greatest Hits Vol. 1?" Greg asked.  
"Listen to track twelve," She said as she left the break room. He followed her out to get his CD player, he wasn't much of a Queen fan, but he could stand the music, what was nagging him was why had Catherine given to him?

"Cute Catherine," Greg said bursting into the break room waving the CD in the air. Warrick looked up at Greg's big entrance.  
"Did you learn anything?" Catherine asked.  
"What? It's a song," Greg answered.  
"Did you listen to the lyrics?" She asked. Suddenly Greg got the picture.  
"Ya, and now I get it. Thanks Cath you're a genius!" Greg said, rushing out of the break room.  
"My CD!" Catherine called.  
"What the hell is going on?" Warrick asked.

_Nick, what would Nick like? _Greg asked himself as he looked through the phonebook.  
"I found it!" Greg yelled.  
"Jesus Christ Greg! What is with you and Catherine today?" Warrick said.  
"Oh sorry, but I have to go, see you later," Greg said running out of the room.  
"Has everyone gone crazy?"  
"You tell me, you're the one talking to yourself," Grissom said with a smile as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Reservations for two, tomorrow say four o'clock?" Greg asked quietly sitting on his and Nicks bed.  
"Alright, under what name sir?" Said the waiter.  
"Sanders," Greg said with a smile. Boy was Nick gunna be surprised.  
"Alright, good-bye and see you at four," The waiter said hanging up.  
It was one of the fanciest restaurants Greg knew of. He had picked a time he had hoped it wouldn't be a hot time, and he guessed he picked right. He looked at the clock, yesterday was quite a day, but tomorrow would be make up time. He couldn't wait to tell Catherine about his plan. He had a secret and if he didn't tell someone soon he would burst. He looked at the clock on the VCR twenty minutes till shift, and Nick was just getting out of the shower. He walked passed the living room in just a towel and Greg followed him into the bedroom.  
"Hey Baby, you still mad about yesterday?" Greg asked.  
"Who said I was mad?" Nick said matter-of-factly, though Greg knew he was lie.  
_Let's see how mad he is tomorrow, _Greg said with a smile.

_Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely  
(One two three four five six seven eight nine o'clock)  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine  
Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine_

Of course the second he'd seen Catherine he told her his plan and she had said it was perfect. He was happily awaiting the hour when he and Nick would be together for a very early supper.  
It seemed shift would never end, but as always it did, and Nick and Greg drove home together, in an uncomfortable silence. The only time Nick talked was when Greg was about to change the radio station.  
"My car my radio station," Nick said. But that wasn't unusually he always said that when Greg tried to change his station. Greg was too excited and tired to try and start a conversation so he let the silence stay. When they arrived at their house he went straight to bed and tried to picture Nick's reaction tomorrow.

Greg groaned when he woke up. He looked at the clock. Two o'clock, gah, why had he made the reservations so damn early? He looked beside him and saw Nick wasn't there. Damn! He can't eat! Greg thought, jumping up. He ran into the living room and saw Nick sitting there with a coffee.

"Someone's finally up," Nick said. He stood up to get himself more coffee, as he passed Greg he gave him a quick kiss on the check.  
"You gunna shower?" Nick asked him.  
"Ya, let me wake up a little first," Greg moaned. Nick had to smile at that, Greg was so cute half awake. Nick handed Greg his cup, now full of the special coffee blend Greg was famous for.  
"Fine, I will shower," Nick said walking by.  
It was nearly three when Greg was finally ready hair up, nice cloth, and clean jeans.

"Why do you look so nice?"  
"I have a surprise for you, so could you dress up a little?"  
Nick looked at Greg then went into the bedroom and put on a white dress shirt.  
"Better for you?" Nick asked and Greg smiled at how handsome Nick looked.  
"Beautiful!" Greg said.

Greg pulled into the restaurant.  
"What are we doing here?" Nick asked.  
"It's our anniversary dinner," Greg smiled.  
"Greg, why?" Nick asked, unable to contain his smile.  
"Because I love you, and I want you to be happy," Greg said. "Even if I have to dress up."  
They walked into the restaurant holding hands. They were showed to there table they ordered and everything was going smoothly. Greg couldn't have been happier. The wine came and they were sipping it romantically. Nick dropped his spoon. He placed his wine on the table and went to pick up his spoon. He picked up his spoon, but is elbow hit the table and knocked the wine bottles which was near Nick. It fell off and the wine landed on his lab, and up his shirt. Greg looked at Nick, trying hard not to giggle.  
"Shut up," Nick said.  
"D-do you wanna go home?" Greg said small giggles escaped.  
"Very much so, do you mind?" Nick asked it was quite uncomfortable sticky mess.  
"Not at all," Greg said happy to be leaving.  
Greg flagged a waiter and explained the situation. The waiter sighed unhappily but gave them the check and let them go.  
"You ruined that shirt you know," Greg said still trying not to laugh.  
"Not if we get home quickly," Nick said.  
"Alright," Greg said, his stomach gave a grumbled. He was kinda disappointed that his big plan had failed.  
"We do have enough time to pick up a pizza, and rent a movie." Nick said with a smile.  
"Great," Greg said this day seemed to be getting better and better.

They were sitting around the table with a pizza and pop. Nick looked at Greg.  
"I'm sorry," Nick said sadly. "I ruined your date."  
"Nah, its fine, liked I said I liked pizza more then snails," Greg said.  
"Hey, I told you not to order those," Nick said smiling.  
"Ya, but I still like pop more then wine. I'm sorry I ruined your date."  
"I like you more then wine," Nick said leaning in for a kiss.  
"I like you more then pizza," Greg said kissing Nick.

_(Come on and get it)  
Ooh love  
(there it goes again)  
Ooh lover boy  
(There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)  
what you did tonight hey boy?  
Ev'rything's all right just hold on tight_

"Hey Greg how'd it go today?" Catherine asked as she was walking into HQ seeing Greg and Nick holding hands.  
"You knew?" Nick asked.  
"Ya, it was my idea," Catherine smiled.  
"He ruined it," Greg said. Catherine looked at the blushing Nick.  
"Nicky?" Catherine asked.  
"Ya, I spilt some wine," Nick replied.  
"You mean the whole bottle!" Greg smirked.  
"Smooth," Catherine said laughing.  
"So we had pizza and pop," Greg said happily.  
"Ah, the most romantic food you like eh Greggo?" Catherine laughed.  
"Ya," Greg laughed.  
"Well look at the time! Shifts starting now!" Nick said trying to get them to stop talking about today.

Shift was long over and Greg and Nick were lying in bed. Neither could sleep.  
"Nick?" Greg asked.  
"Ya G?" Nick responded.  
"What ya doin' tonight, hey boy?" Greg asked, thinking of the song Catherine had told him to listen to.  
"What?" Nick asked.  
"You busy right now?" Greg asked.  
"Not to busy, what do you have in mind?" Nick asked with a smile even though Greg couldn't see it, he knew it was there.  
"I have an idea," Greg answered rolling on to Nick sides.

_That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy _


End file.
